I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for supporting various articles used in conjunction with the washing and cleaning of automobiles, windows and the like and, in particular, to a fluid-carrying container having a service tower attached thereto for supporting a multiple of articles.
II. Description of the Prior Art
It is customary in the washing of various household items including exterior portions of windows, aluminum siding, gutters and other external portions of a home, as well as in the washing of a vehicle, such as an automobile, to employ a variety of cleaning articles. These articles include a source of cleaning fluid usually in the form of soapy water, ancillary cleansing powders, sponges, brushes and a source of a rinsing water, such as a conventional garden hose. It is customary that each of these items is carried individually to the scene of the cleaning operation and is usually positioned in an area which is convenient for the user. As the washing operation progresses, it is necessary that the articles be moved from position to position so as to be conveniently located. It would be desirable to provide a device which would facilitate the carrying of the cleaning fluid and other articles associated with such cleaning operations in a manner which is convenient, simple and economical.
A study of the prior art reveals that a number of attempts have been made for providing units, devices and apparatuses which relate generally to applicant's invention. These attempts include the devices disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 989,773; 1,409,255; 1,666,293; 1,758,131; 1,865,757; and 3,035,708. Of particular interest is U.S. Pat. No. 989,773 which discloses an apparatus that represents the closest known prior art to applicant. This patent broadly discloses a post which is mounted to the edge of a bathtub. The post is provided with a plurality of receptacles, hooks, arms and the like for storing equipment used by a bather, such as towels, soaps, sponges and brushes. U.S. Pat. No. 1,409,255 discloses a stand which supports a bowl and, in turn, a support structure which mounts a cup, dish rack, post and hooks for the support of brushes and towels. U.S. Pat. No. 1,758,131 is of interest in that it discloses a stationary service tower which is provided with both a water hose and an air hose and means for conveniently using the same. The remaining aforementioned patents disclose various apparatuses which consist of a post provided with a plurality of arms or similar structure for the support of towels, cups and the like including cooking apparatuses and related items.
While each of the patents discloses an article which broadly relates to applicant's invention, they fail to disclose the novel and unique structural aspects of applicant's invention as described and claimed hereinafter.
III. Prior Art Statement
In the opinion of applicant and applicant's attorney the aforementioned prior art constitutes the closest prior art of which applicant and applicant's attorney are aware.